Satellites or other spacecraft are commonly mounted to a launch-vehicle upper stage that places the satellite in orbit during the final launch or boost phase. Such upper stages have been stabilized by spinning the spacecraft and launch vehicle upper stage together about a spin axis. However, the spacecraft and launch vehicle each typically contain a propellant tank having fluid therein that dissipates kinetic energy, leading to instability. Such instability causes the system's spin axis to deviate from its desired longitudinal orientation, coning further outward during the course of the spin. Even a few degrees of coning can result in several kilometers of error in the final orbit. Incorporating sufficient propellant margin to accommodate such coning can require on the order of about 100 kg of fuel, which the upper-stage tanks may not be able to accommodate. Furthermore, large cone angles can cause significant error in not only altitude but also orbital inclination and ascending node. If the coning becomes severe enough, a complete tumble can result. If this occurs, the spacecraft is generally lost, causing a premature end of the mission. Furthermore, substantial time and resources may be required to predict the coning behavior of a given spacecraft and launch vehicle upper stage. If the launch vehicle and spacecraft (payload) fluid motions are incompatible, extensive analysis, testing and the like may be required.